Ryan's Girlfriend?
by Yulya18
Summary: Ryan introduces Jenny, his new girlfriend, to the team. but, is it true?


**Disclaimer: N****one of the characters belongs to me. Obviously :(**

This is my first Castle story so please be kind.

.

.

**Ryan's girlfriend?**

.

.

"Are you sure this is going to be ok?"

"Yeah." the man looked at her and he caught the uncertainty in her eyes. "Oh, come on. You promised you'll help me! You can't back off now."

"I know, I know. But Esposito…"

"Javier is not going to do anything."

"He's got a gun, you know?" She said, as if just saying that was enough to make her friend forget their plan.

"Don't try to persuade me, Jenny. You are going to do this or I won't talk to you…. ever again." He pretended to be angry with her, which made her give up.

"Fine! I'll be there at 6." she finished before turning around and leaving the coffee shop.

'_O__h, yeah. This will make the guys get off my back. Hang on, Javier, here we come.'_ he thought, sipping his coffee happily.

**.**

**.**

**At 6… at the police station…**

They have just finished their last case, and everyone on the team was preparing to leave the station. Esposito was the first trying to leave, while Ryan was thinking of a way to keep him there for a couple more minutes. Thankfully, he didn't need to do anything.

"Esposito, Ryan, what are you doing later this evening?" Richard Castle, famous mystery writer and Ryan's savior, said.

"I'm going home, man. I'm beat." Javier Esposito replied.

"But it's early!" whined the writer.

Soon they were all distracted by something else and even Castle forgot his whining.

"Hey, you made it." Interrupted them Ryan, looking at somebody standing by the door and going to meet her.

Castle, Beckett and Esposito watched speechless as Ryan stood next to her and kissed her on the lips. Although the most shocked was Esposito, by far.

"Guys I want you to meet… Jenny."

"Hi." she said, looking at the three of them nervously, especially when she saw Ryan's um… partner.

"Welcome. We've heard wonderful things about you." Beckett said, after she and Castle shared a few glances.

"Oh, the same goes for all of you. I feel like I know you guys already." she started, and them she looked at Kate. "You are so much prettier that your picture in 'Cosmo'." Then she looked directly at Castle. "Kevin gave me his copy of 'Heat Wave'. I could not put it down."

Finally she looked at Kevin's partner. He seemed a little bit flushed, which made her worry, but one looked from Kevin made her continue. "And thanks for being such a great… partner. You make sure to keep him safe out there." she finished and then hugged Kevin, just as he had told her to do it.

'_I'm going to__ kill him after we leave the station.'_ she kept thinking.

"You got it." answered Esposito, still shocked by having her there.

"So… we have a movie to catch, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryan said.

"You guys have a great time." expressed Kate, watching how Ryan looked at Esposito one last time before he left the place, arm in arm with his girlfriend.

.

...

.

After the couple left the precinct, Castle and Beckett watched Esposito murmuring some stuff while walking out too.

"Castle, did you believe that?" she said to her constant pain in the ass.

"No. I mean, those glances between Esposito and Ryan? There was so much heat there! And the girlfriend? I don't how Ryan pulled this off, but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We'll have to wait and see how the little two lovebirds react to each other tomorrow." she smiled, standing from her chair and going to the break room, followed by castle.

"I suppose you're right. But, are you sure Esposito and Ryan are together? Because that kiss between Ryan and Jenny did seem real." Castle objected, preparing coffee for the two of them.

"And you call yourself observant? Trust me Castle, Ryan was just covering up." She laughed, accepting the cup of coffee Castle gave her and taking a sip.

.

...

.

"You think they bought it?" asked jenny, as soon as they left the police station.

"I think so." was all she got for an answer.

"By the way, you owe me big time. When Denisse finds about that kiss, she's going to kill us both."

"She loves me, she'll understand." He replied cheerfully, trying to make his way out of that problem. "Now come on. I want to go see that movie before going to Esposito's."

And together they left.

.

...

.

Hours later, someone knocked on Javier Esposito's door. He got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hey man, thought you were still with Jenny." he said, but let Kevin come in.

As soon as he closed the door, he felt how he was being pushed against the door and felt Kevin's soft lips against his own.

Javier hugged the other man, closing the distance between their bodies as they started touching each other. But then Javier remembered something and pushed Kevin away from him.

"What about your girlfriend, Ryan?" he sounded angry. _'Not that it matters'_ thought Kevin.

"Don't mind her, Javi." Kevin said and kissed Javier again.

Esposito tried to push him away again, but in the end he just gave up. He picked his boyfriend up, making him wrap his leg around his waist and took him to the bedroom. There they stripped each other's clothes and resumed their kissing, touching their bodies and licking and biting whenever they reached. Soon they were aroused. Kevin turned around, and positioned himself on his hands and knees, while Javier searched the drawers in the night table for the lube and a condom.

Quickly, he prepared Kevin and rolled the condom down his aching erection. Then he positioned the tip of his cock at Kevin's entrance and rammed all the way in, hearing Kevin moaning and seeing him writhe under him. Soon they found the right rhythm, going at it fast and hard. Javier gripped Kevin's hips with so much force, that the other one was sure his fingerprints were going to be tattooed onto his skin. Not that he cared.

Javier reached between Kevin's legs and started masturbating him in time with his thrusts, which soon took Kevin over the edge. This in turn, took Javier over that edge too. He pulled out of Kevin's body and disposed of the used condom. They fell on the bed, sated and exhausted after all the exercise.

They were almost asleep when Ryan spoke again.

"You know? You don't have to be jealous of Jenny. She was just making us a favor, so we could get Beckett and Castle off our backs. And by the way… she's a lesbian." He said, putting Javier out of his slumber.

"What?"

Ryan sensed now that the better course of action was to keep his boyfriend fro speaking, so he got on top of him and kissed him.

'_I__f he can't talk, he can't yell at me'_ he thought, kissing him with passion and smiling into the kiss when he felt Javier kissing him back.

...


End file.
